


poor life decisions

by moonhobi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Jisol, M/M, alcohol consumption, drink water not alcohol kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonhobi/pseuds/moonhobi
Summary: Jisoo is drunk. Like, really really drunk.Which is pretty hilarious considering Jisoo is the token sober.





	poor life decisions

**Author's Note:**

> look i'm awful at fic titles pls excuse the title
> 
> anyways, since school is starting i thought i'd post this to hopefully brighten someone's mood! i hope you enjoy

Jisoo is drunk. Like, really really drunk. 

Which is pretty hilarious considering Jisoo is the token sober.

"This was a really bad idea. Letting you near alcohol shouldn't be allowed." Hansol sighed, left to take care of a ridiculously drunk Jisoo. Jisoo said nothing, just scooching closer to Hansol, nuzzling into his side. 

The night had gone pretty smoothly. Still on the high of winning a music award, Seungcheol decided that they should throw themselves a mini party to celebrate. The rest of the group members were ecstatic, and Hansol had to admit, it was a really fun party. That was, until Soonyoung decided it would be a fantastic idea to add alcohol into the mix. Hansol and Chan decided to stay away from the alcohol, and Jisoo was sober for the entirety of the night. 

That was, until he was given a dare. Jeonghan and Jun looked at Joshua with wicked expressions, and Jisoo was a little shy, but outlandishly stubborn. He also had a hard time turning down dares once they were given to him. And so, he ended up drinking a little more than he should’ve. 

Jisoo’s arms were wrapped around Hansol’s torso, one of Hansol’s hands now carding through Jisoo’s hair. Hansol looked over, and Jisoo’s eyes were wide and glassy. A little droopy, but for some reason he still looked adorable. A light shade of pink blushed his face, and he couldn’t stop hugging Hansol.

“I didn’t think you were the clingy drunk.” Hansol joked. 

Jisoo pouted. In his state of inebriation, his words came out a little louder than they normally did. He was significantly more audacious than normal. “I’m not!” He whined. “I’m...I’m not drunk.” He slurred a little and Hansol rolled his eyes. 

Drunk Jisoo was also a little more touchy feel-y. Jisoo couldn’t stop touching Hansol, though he quickly got bored and soon his head was resting in Hansol’s lap, his legs dangling over the edge of the sofa they were on. 

“I have a crazy idea.” Jisoo mumbled, looking up at Hansol. “What if...what if there was a bridge, but instead of a normal bridge, there were nine corners.” He giggled, body shaking a little. 

“That would be a pretty strange bridge.” Hansol responded, pursing his lips and trying to imagine such a bridge. “Wait, so you’d be basically walking on a really zig-zagged bridge, and there would be nine zig-zags? Who would make something like that?”

Jisoo smirked, randomly grabbing one of Hansol’s hands and interlacing their fingers. “One day,” he slurred, “I’m gonna become super super rich. And I’ll build that bridge.” His one free clenched into a fist. “Mark my words, I will build that bridge.”

Hansol grinned. “But what if that’s already a thing? What if someone’s already built a bridge like that?” Jisoo frowned, sticking out his tongue a little.

“Then I’ll go up to the person that built the bridge before me and I’ll...I’ll tell them that I’m Josh...Jo..Shua of,” he hiccuped, “the hit rookie group Seventeen. Then, then I’ll tell them I’m best friends with Vernon aka Choi Hansol of the exact band and they’ll be so shocked and-” he rambled, though quickly lost his train of thought. “I dunno.” He bit his bottom lip, seemingly in deep thought. Jisoo’s eyes drooped a little more, and Hansol could tell Jisoo was getting more sleepy by the second. The hand that was holding Hansol’s had gone a little slack, and now Jisoo brought his hands to cup Hansol’s face. 

Jisoo began rubbing the pads of his thumbs against Hansol’s cheeks. Admittedly, it was a little strange but Jisoo’s touch was light and a little relaxing. They normally didn’t intrude into each other’s personal bubbles in a way like this, but normally Jisoo wasn’t this drunk.

It also felt a little odd that Hansol was the one taking care of Jisoo. Their roles were reversed normally, Jisoo being one of the eldest hyungs and all. A peaceful aura blanketed the room, and Jisoo’s arms had gone a little slack, his hands now resting by his side. He couldn’t stop looking up at Hansol though. His caramel eyes were fixated on Hansol and Hansol only, and Hansol couldn’t help but blush a little under all the attention he was getting.

“Hey Hansol?” Jisoo murmured.

“Yeah?”

“Has anyone told you how pretty you are?”

A burst of heat warmed up Hansol’s cheeks, and he secretly hoped Jisoo was drunk enough to not notice that he was blushing pretty hard.

“Uh, oh, not really.” Hansol was having a bit of a hard time with words. After all, it wasn’t everyday that Hong Jisoo was telling you how pretty you were. Jisoo absentmindedly used his pointer finger to trace Hansol’s jawline, and that definitely wasn’t helping him form coherent words. A small smile formed on Jisoo’s lips, and eyes drooped a little more. 

“You’re so shy, it’s adorable.”

Hansol let out a strangled sound, using his hands to cover his face as it burned hotly. 

Jisoo let out a small giggle. “I’m just messing with you.” In response, Hansol stuck out his tongue playfully as Jisoo slowly cupped both sides of Hansol’s face, bringing it down as he lifted his head up.

Hansol’s heart skipped a beat, his palms sweaty and trembling a little. Their noses brushed and he could pick up the heavy smell of alcohol that came from Jisoo.

Is he going to do what I think he’s going to do? 

“Can I?”

Hansol swallowed, giving the tiniest nod as Jisoo brought their lips together. He could taste traces of cheap beer and just as the kiss was about to get heated, Jisoo’s hands became slack as his eyes slipped shut, collapsing onto Hansol’s lap into a deep sleep. With a small chuckle, Hansol rand a hand through Jisoo’s hair, a little upset but happy that the drunk boy in his lap could finally get some proper rest. 

Slowly picking Jisoo up (to be honest he was a little heavy so it was a little difficult), Hansol brought Jisoo back to his bed in the dorms, tucking him in and hesitating a little. He slowly bent down, pressing a chaste kiss to Jisoo’s temple. He didn’t know if it was just a figment of his imagination, but he swore he saw the teeniest of smiles form on Jisoo’s lips.

Giving one last adoring glance, he turned and walked away, closing the door to let the sleeping boy recover and rest.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on listography! i'm moonhobi there as well


End file.
